Happy birthday Rin
by lilg7
Summary: I kiss her neck and suck on the flesh she wiggles and moves under me. I move to her ear, I lick her ear lobe and whisper "Rin, bare my child?" Sesshomaru does what? AWEEE! wait Rin what are YOU doing?


Rin was being Rin, but I noticed something more cheery in her voice. She is always cheery, but today it stood out. Jaken noticed it too. He was getting annoyed with her twirling, and singing, and she even gave me more flowers. Little does ay one know.. I keep one or too under my fur. In my defense, they make me smell nice… Okay, honesty, It is because I don't have room for all of them, and they are all from Rin. But I can never forget she is like what, nine, ten! I can't ask her to bare my child! She is not equipped, for one thing! And for another, I am not into the child molesting thing.. *shudders* Ewe! So I must wait eight nine years… Out of all my life, over 200 years of living, waiting for her to grow up will make this decade the longest I will ever live! She has been traveling with me for almost two years now.. And the sad thing is, I am judging her age on her looks, she looked seven or maybe eight when I met her. So I am going to just wait until she looks eighteen.. Out of all the battles I have fought, I have no strength around a small human girl… my pride is gone, but for the better.

"Do you have to jump around human girl!" Jaken yelled. That is why abuse him! He doesn't know what to say or when it is right to say it! For that comment, I step on him! Rin giggles. She bends down to Jaken, "What did you do to make him mad today Master Jaken?" She asks helping him up. She is to sweet. She always wants to help people, even if they hurt her first! But she doesn't seem mind comments about her being human, she seems to embrace that fact. That alone makes her stronger then most humans.

"I wish I knew…" Jaken can be so dens for that I feel like turning around and stomping the shit out of him! But I wont, because Rin is here.

We continue to travel until Jaken opens his mouth again! "Rin what is the cause for your excitement!" he asks clearly annoyed with the bubbly atmosphere. "Well, I'm glad you asked Master Jaken, Today marks the day I was alive for a decade! Ten years old today! Also I have been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru for two years!" She said in an excited Manner. I mentally noted the day.. This day in eight years, she will be mine. Later that night, Jaken was asleep on Ah-uhn, and Rin was to hyper to sleep. I stayed up to keep guard. Next to me was sun flower "Rin, come here" I say in a hushed voice.

She trots over to me, "yes my lord?" She says. I take her hand in mine, and pull her on my lap gently. I pick the flower and give it to her. "Happy birth day" I say handing her the flower. She takes it and puts it in her hair. "thank you lord Sesshomaru!" She jumped up and hugged me. We Sit like that for a while, until she falls asleep. I gently move her to my fur. She can sleep there tonight.

***Eight years that day***

I am more fidgety today. I know what day it is. Rin turns eighteen today. She is of age. Why am I worried! It is not like she can resist me! I am stronger and I am her Master in all sense! If I command her to bare my child, she will! But I don't want her to do it because I say so, I want her to do it because she wants to. But I did not wait ten years to get rejected! So if she does refuse, it will be a command. But I have to make sure she still wants to be in my servitude. And I know I wont hear the end of it from Jaken if I have a half breed child. But I don't think he is that stupid to question who I mate with. He may not live that fight.

I look up at Rin. She is still the same old Rin. Happy all the time, and bubbly about everything! I notice the small things. Her smile is getting sweeter. I am actually looking forward to a life with her. I just hope she is as happy as I will be.

I work up the courage to approach her. "Jaken stay here with Ah-uhn. I have to talk to Rin," I say motioning her to come with me. We walk until we are out of sight from Jaken. I take her hand and pull her close, I lift us up in the air.

"Rin, you are eighteen now, if you wish to stop living under me, tell me now.," I say not looking at her.

"My lord, I will follow you to whatever end!' She says with that smile on her face.

"I am glad you see it that way" I say landing us in a field high in the mountains. I roll her onto the ground. I pin her hands above her forcefully. I want her to know how serious I am. I lean down to her exposed neck line. My heart is pounding. I am actually worried about what she might say. What will she do? It's not like she can get away now, I have her in my grasp, but do I have what it takes to do this if she says no? I have to! There is no going back!

I kisses her neck and suck on the flesh she wiggles and moves under me. I move to her ear, I lick her ear lobe and whisper "Rin, bare my child?" It was question, in a stated form, so if she said no, I can say it was command, not a question, and vice versa if she says yes. (sometimes can be so smart.

She gives me no reply, but she grunts and wiggles more. I take that as no. I mentally sigh. I wish she would have just said yes and made our lives easier for the both of us! I tightened my grip on her hands. And I kiss her forcefully. I have decided that I will go through with it. I am already hard, and there is no point in backing out now! I am sure she fully understands what I am about to do. I pull of her Kimono with my teeth. I lick her breasts and I take off my top, I tie her hands to a tree with it. I feel her body squirm and wiggle under mine, but she knows there is no escape now. I can smell the fear in her breath. But still I peruse. I pull off the rest of my clothing and toss them aside. I open her legs and I enter her. I can hear her moans but I shut them out. I thrust in harder and her screams get louder. I kiss her stomach leaving love bites on her chest. I push in harder and harder. She stopped trying to get away. But that doesn't mean I cool down any. In fact I get a bit rougher. I bit her neck harder I hear her scream and I taste the slightest bit of blood. I lick it way. I thrust into her harder. I can feel myself close to finishing. I thrust harder and harder. I hear her moans from beneath me as I come deep into her. I stay in for a moment more before pulling out and taking my top. I put my cloths back on and I toss Rin her kimono. "You can sleep, I will be dropping you off at a village when you wake up," I say discussed with myself for what I just did.

I walk to a tree not to far from Rin. I look up to the sky and think about my father and Inuyasha's mother. Did he feel the same for her? Is that why he gave his life for her? If so Inuyasha's needs to learn how to respect his mother more. I hear shuffling behind me, I turn to see Rin crawling over to me. She reaches me and crawls on my lap. I help her get situated. I am utterly confused. I just raped her and she is crawling in my lap like she did when she was a kid! "Please don't take me to a village Lord Sesshomaru," She whispers. Her voice is hoarse. Now I fell really bad! "Please let me stay."

Mental sorting of events: I rape her, she is in pain, and she begs me to let her stay… why don't they go together? But non-the-less if she wants to stay with me, I won't deny her that! "Only if you really want to," I tell her. She looks at me with worn down eyes, "I would love to stay with you my lord," She said kissing my lips. "And thank you lord Sesshomaru, that was the best birthday present ever."

She took my hand and held it. I put my head on her shoulder and she winced a little bit. I looked over and I saw the bite mark I left on her neck. I only broke the skin slightly with my K-9 teeth but nothing to deep. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," I say licking the blood away kissing her cheek gently. "It is okay, I liked it," she says turning to me with a smile. I kiss her lips, and she sinks into my arms. I hold her there, and she falls asleep.

The next day we had to head back to Jaken and Ah-uhn, but this time, she is not a travel companion, or my servant, she is my mate, and she is by my side forever.


End file.
